Snow Angels
by ButterflyBlueEyes
Summary: *Sequel to Scarlet Angels* Takes place a year after Natalie, Bart and Eddie return to the future. Barry and Caitlin's wedding is a week away but things get flipped upside down when a freak accident occurs. They were warned that this would happen but will they be ready for the changes? (Includes Killer Frost, Bart Allen and a Snowbarry wedding)
1. Chapter 1

**Guess whose back? I hope you have all had a great summer so far. Mine has been great but I'm ready to get back to this story!**

 **Yes, there will be Killer Frost, an appearance from Bart Allen (who will tell you what happened when Natalie and Eddie returned to the future and if anyone requests it, some Edalie flashbacks with little Bart: cred for their ship name goes to AgentMaryMargretSkitz).**

 **Without further ado, here is chapter 1 of Snow Angels...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash.**

* _Barry's POV*_

It's been a year, 365 days since Natalie disappeared with Bart and Eddie and I proposed to the love of my life. We decided to plan the wedding after a year and a week after our daughter left because we both knew that it would be weird to go back to the way things had been before Natalie showed up and rocked our world, It was hard adjusting to her being gone, Eddie too. Joe got promoted to chief after Captain Singh transferred to Coast City, which was actually three weeks after Eddie and Natalie left. Maybe Eddie really does belong in the future.

Caitlin thank god didn't really want a theme for the wedding but she did make the colors red and white which I love. Everything is settled with the plans and I'm ready to do this. I'm ready to marry Caitlin. There is one thing that is bothering me though, something Natalie mentioned about us almost losing Caitlin and that's what made me realize my feelings for her. I never got to ask her about that, Natalie also made a comment that without that incident happening she wouldn't have been able to be born. I know it causes Cait to become a meta-human with some power that wold make Natalie have really cold skin. Arms snaking across my waist jolted me from my thoughts and I smiled when I realized who it was.

"Hey there, Mister Allen" Caitlin whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. Yep, definitely can't wait for our wedding night since someone insisted we don't have sex again till we are married. Such a tease.

"Dr. Snow, what brings you to my little lab here at the CCPD?" I asked playfully as I turned in her arms to face my fiancé then wrap my arms around her. Caitlin giggled and pecked my lips.

"I just wanted to see you before I had to go downtown for a meeting with another lab" Cait replied smiling up at me with those big brown eyes. Oh yeah, she has going to have a meeting with some big company whose name I couldn't remember with this distracting women in my arms that specialized in frozen temperatures.

"That's right, what time do you have to be there? Want me to flash us on over there?" I asked eagerly. The idea of running with Caitlin in my arms exciting me and also not wanting anything to happen to her while I'm not there.

"No, I brought my car and we don't want anyone getting suspicious" Caitlin reminded gently and I sighed in disappointment.

"Fine but please call me when you get there and when you're done. I've got a weird feeling" I said holding her just a bit tighter. Natalie's words of something happening to Caitlin have been echoing in my head all day. I rationally know she won't die but I don't want any pain to come to the woman I love with all I am. Plus, the future could change again, we don't know and I'm not willing to risk it.

"Barry, I'll be fine." she looked down at her watch and sighed, "I have to go now but don't worry, I'll call you when I get there and when I'm on my way back". I nodded and kissed her quickly.

"I love you" I said reluctantly pulling away. Caitlin smiled brightly and kissed me one more time.

"I love you too". With those final words my heart walked away from me and I felt a sense of foreboding enter my chest but I swallowed it down. Everything is going to be fine, it always is.

* _Caitlin's POV_ *

The drive to the lab I was going to, The Arctic, was an hour one from Central City. What lab is named the Arctic is beyond me, but they do specialize in frozen temperatures. They are working on ways to better protect and utilize sub zero temperatures. A weird feeling rose in my chest as I pulled in through the gate past the sign saying, 'Welcome to Arctic Labs, No trespassing'. I fingered the engagement Barry gave me and I considered calling him to come get me but I shook my head. Nothing bad is going to happen, it's just the stress from planning the wedding that is making me feel weird.

I smiled at the security guard as he directed me towards the parking lot after handing me a parking pass and an I.D badge. I parked my car then pulled out my cell phone to call Barry.

"Hey, did you make it okay?" Barry's voice cracked through the phone.

"Yeah, I made it safe and sound. Don't worry about anything, I'll be home for dinner and we can just relax" I reassured smiling as I listened to the love of my life sigh in relief and I thought I was a worry wart.

"Okay, good. I love you Cait and if anything feels wrong just call and I'll be there." God, I love him.

"I love you too and I will. I thought I was the worrier" I teased imagining his face.

"Just get to your meeting and get home to me, okay?" He quipped back. I laughed, "And call me when you are on your way. I'll make dinner tonight".

"Okay, I promise but I really do have to go now Barry" I reminded and I heard him sigh through the phone. I wish he was here, I always wished Barry was by my side. Everything was better when he was around.

"Fine, good luck. Love you"

"I love you too, bye" I said then pressed the end call button on my phone and got my stuff together to jump out.

The meeting itself went pretty smoothly, they wanted to collaborate on our work on the particle accelerator to better it and apply it to their work. I agreed to give them what we had after I conferred with Cisco about it, Dr. Wells did leave it to him. Even though he did turn out to be a psychopath from the future hell bent on destroying Barry, he really did love Cisco like a son.

I was led to see their freezers and I was really impressed with their frozen landscaped they had developed, it was going to be a good partnership, if Cisco agreed. There was a loud bang and the man I was speaking with rushed out to see what was wrong but then a blast pushed me back and the door was locked. I was locked inside a sub zero freezer with no way out. I reached into my bag to try and call Barry but it was too late. An explosion sounded and all went black.

 **That's all for now folks. Yes, i know it was short but I just wanted to give you all a good little taste. Let me know what you think so far, the next ones will be longer, i promise. Thanks for reading and please leave me a review, you will get a shoutout, you all know the drill. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First and foremost, shoutouts to those people who reviewed:**

 **CubsFutureIsNow**

 **TheOriginalsKol (Guest)- Thank you for the kind words and for reviewing:)**

 **clashofthelegends**

 **Heyitsthatgurl**

 **Raquel (Guest)- Yes I am back! Thanks for the kind words and for reviewing! I'm glad those are happy tears, everyones reviews make my day:)**

 **floydist**

 **katiearbour95**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

 **Kookykrumbs (Guest)- Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **T917MA**

 **karlylove**

 **deliriouz2468**

 **TheHyperWriter**

 **EzReality**

 **Milokitty**

 **MoonShoesPotter1011**

 **Thank you all for the love and support of Snow Angels. I'm going to do my best to make this story as good as the last one was! I have decided to alternate chapters between whats happening in the present (with Team Flash) and whats happening in the future(with Edalie)! Let me know if you guys like this :D**

 **Also, I am going to be replying to what everyone reviews, PM's for people apart of the site and giving responses to the guest reviewers by replying at the beginning of each chapter! If anyone has any suggestions or requests, please let me know and I might just make it happen. Now enough of my babbling, here's chapter 2...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I only own Natalie and Benji Allen.**

* _Natalie's POV_ *

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to look around. This room is a big mess, why does Bart have to be a speedster too? I turn my back for a minute and my loving one and a half year old has made a mess. Since I have super speed Bart thinks it's a fun game, to mess things up then watch me clean them up over and over again. Uncle Cisco is never babysitting my son ever again, he teaches Bart bad things. Now I know why Mom stopped having Uncle Cisco babysit me alone when I was three, unless it was an emergency.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen" I warned to the little yellow streak running circles around my legs. He stopped and looked up at me with those blue eyes, Eddie's eyes.

"Yes Mama?" Bart asked innocently, my heart melted and I reached down to pick him up.

"Sweetheart, you need to help Mommy clean up and stop making a mess" I chided gently as Bart curled my auburn curls around in his little hands.

"Okay, I'm sorry Mommy" he replied with a nod, indicating that he understood. That's my boy, Eddie always says that Bart gets that from him. Always doing what I whatever I ask of him, I love my boys.

"That's my little speedster, now clean up this mess while I go make dinner. Grandma and Grandpa are coming over". Bart squealed in excitement then jumped down to clean. I shook my head then walked towards the kitchen while Bart cleaned the playroom. Things have been amazing since Eddie, Bart and I returned to the future a year ago. Grandpa Henry's funeral was still going on but I just morphed with future me and now I have two sets of memories. Everyone was happy to see Eddie and Bart again and I aged four years making me physically the same age as Eddie.

Eddie now has a job as a detective for the CCPD just like before, since Grandpa Joe is the captain and Aunt Felicity to a computer genius we were able to create a new life. I'm working as a forensic scientist under Dad, who is the head of all things forensic science in Central City. Mom and Uncle Cisco got STAR Labs working again with employees under them and them both running it. I even have a little brother, that was born two years after I was, his name is Benjamin Joseph Allen (Benji for short) and he is like the male version of me except a doctor at the ER. He even has ice powers, I'm more than a little jealous about that.

Aunt Iris, who in my new past (I guess you could call it), is now Editor and Chief of the paper, married to a lawyer and they have a son thats five years younger than me named Curtis but he's still away at Harvard getting a degree. Tommy still lives in Starling City and is dating some girl there that he went to MIT with. My life is exactly how I dreamed it would be. I have my parents, little brother, husband and son. I couldn't ask for anything better. This is what I fought for against Vortex and it feels good to have it.

"Nat! Bart, I'm home" I smiled as I heard the voice of my husband walking through the door. I could hear Eddie grunt as Bart flashed into his arms.

"Daddy, you're home!" Bart exclaimed as Eddie held him close to his chest.

"How's my little man today?" Eddie asked carrying Bart into the kitchen where I was making dinner.

"Great, Mama and I went to the park then had lunch with Uncle Benji!" Bart said with a big grin on his face

"Sounds like fun, I'm jealous" Eddie replied then Bart flashed away to go play. My husband turned to look at me with a smile and I felt my heart lurching as the love of my life looked at me. Eddie walked towards me leaned down to kiss me on the lips. I melted into his kiss and pulled away to smile up at him.

"Hey" Eddie whispered, "How are you feeling today?". I smiled and followed his gaze to my stomach where our second unborn child was resting. Four weeks along and so very happy about it.

"I'm good, a little bit of morning sickness but I'm good" I replied as Eddie bent down to kiss my stomach.

"I hope it's a girl" He said then looked up at me.

"I don't care what they are, as long as they are healthy" I said pulling him to stand back up. Eddie laughed and kissed me again.

"Did you invite Barry, Caitlin and Benji over tonight to tell them?" he asked as I turned back to dinner.

"Just Mom and Dad, Benji already knows"

"How?" Eddie asked leaning against the counter.

"At lunch today. Bart is really excited to be a big brother and he wanted to tell his favorite Uncle the news. Bart said he had to share it with someone. You know that he is a bad liar" Eddie chuckled.

"Just like his mother" he teased. I opened my mouth in mock shock and threw the empty box of spaghetti at him. Eddie caught it and set it on the counter behind him. "I hope Barry reacts better this time then he did last time". I laughed and nodded.

"That feels like a lifetime ago"

"For you it kinda was, considering you have two lives of memories in your head" Eddie reminded with a grin.

"That's true" Sometimes it's hard to separate what has actually happened, my old life up until going to the past, seems like a strange dream.

"You okay?" Eddie asked looking at me in concern, I had stopped chopping vegetables.

"Yeah, just thinking. Easily distracted, I am my fathers daughter" I joked.

"If you want to talk about it, we can. I'm here for you, Nat, always". I set down the knife and turned to my husband.

"I know. I'm not upset about anything. I love my life. I love you and I couldn't have asked for a better husband, son, brother or parents."

"I love you too" I kissed him quickly then pushed him away.

"Now go make sure Bart is making a mess again, please while I finish up dinner".

"Yes m'am" Eddie joked with a mock salute. I rolled my eyes at my husbands antics and got back to making dinner. I really do hope Dad takes the news well, Benji was excited to be an uncle again. I hope he finds someone soon, Benji deserves to be happy. Rationally I know that for Dad its been 25 years since I've been born and he has grown as a person. Being a superhero with a wife and two kids with superpowers will do that to a man. I need to stop worrying, Mom and Dad are going to be excited. I glanced at the calendar and realized today was the anniversary of the day Mom got her Killer Frost powers. I hope past Mom and Dad are alright.

 **That's all for now, Chapter 2 everyone. In the next chapter we will see Caitlin wake up and her reactions to everything! Get excited people, Killer Frost is coming! Thanks for reading and please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, shoutouts to those awesome people who reviewed:**

 **ec-direwolf**

 **TalentStar**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

 **deliriouz2468**

 **Raquel (Guest) - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yes I will make sure to show all of that but in due time my friend:) Since, I probably won't get to put this in the story but Benji's godparents are going to be Hal and Carol (who will appear in the story). Caitlin and Barry are the godparents of Megan Queen (Olicity's second child who will be mentioned later). Thanks for reviewing!**

 **GingerGeekGal1796**

 **Demon lover (Guest) - It's kinda the theme for the series I guess, I couldn't think of a title but then I got the idea of Caitlin calling her speedsters her scarlet angels. Then for the sequel Killer Frost was coming so I decided to just make this story called Snow Angels. Sorry if you don't like it I guess. Thanks for the review, though.**

 **Guest (:I LOVE it. I read scarlet angels and couldn't stop reading! I am soo happy you're back and writing again! I love it)- Awe, thank you! I'm so glad you like both stories so much! I'm happy to be back writing the story too! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **LadyDV011**

 **Guest (:So glad that you are back! Missed you) - Missed you guys too! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I only own Natalie and Benjamin Allen.**

* _Barry's POV_ *

I could feel the anxiety rise in me as I sat at my lab at the CCPD waiting for Caitlin's call that she was on her way home. It's been over an hour and I didn't like that she hadn't called me back yet, the meeting could just be running over but this dread in my stomach wouldn't go away.

"Where are you Cait?" I mumbled staring at my cell phone where my lock screen was staring back at me. It was a picture of Caitlin and Natalie smiling at the camera holding Bart after he was born. That was a great day, it made me want for Caitlin and I to get married and just have Natalie. That was the day I decided I was going to propose to Caitlin when everything calmed down. I miss Natalie and Bart but I know I'll see them both again one day. I won't see either of them ever again if Caitlin doesn't come back to me. Not able to stand it anymore I clicked went to my favorites list and clicked on Caitlin's contact that was my number one on the list. The call went straight to voicemail.

"You've reached Dr. Caitlin Snow. Sorry that I missed your call but please leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as I am able to. Thank you." I smiled at the formality of her voicemail but then the fact that the last time I got Caitlin's voicemail was when she was kidnapped by Captain Cold sent me into panic.

"Caitlin, it's me. Please call me back, I need to know that you are okay. I love you" I said then hung up and got my stuff ready to head out of here to go see if she was okay at Arctic Labs. The words Natalie said about Caitlin being changed and me almost losing her were ringing loudly in my ears. This is it. This is when I almost lost her. Somethings happened, I know it has.

"Barry" I turned at the sound of Joe's voice coming into the room, "Turn on Channel 4". I flashed to my computer and pulled up the newscast. There was a news report on an explosion at a lab.

"About 30 minutes ago, there was an explosion at Arctic Labs. There isn't any news on to what has caused this explosion but law enforcement officers and rescue departments are trying to locate survivors from this deadly explosion. 30 people have already been found dead with 15 injured and over 40 people missing."

I felt my heart drop and I flashed away to Arctic Labs. I had to get to Caitlin, she has to be okay. Memories of us together were flashing through my head, I couldn't lose her. It would break me. If you told me three years ago that I would be the Flash and in love with anyone other than Iris, I would've laughed in your face but now I couldn't imagine my life any other way. Caitlin is my life, I would give up my speed just to have her with me. Without Caitlin there is no future for me, no family to look forward to having. No Natalie, no Bart, no anything except loneliness. When I finally reached Arctic labs, there was smoke everywhere. The fire department, it looked like, had finally put out all the fires. I breathed a sigh of relief at that then flashed to look at the people that had already been pulled out. No Caitlin. I turned towards a fireman.

"Has everyone been rescued from the building?" I asked after he jumped in surprise at the sight of the Flash standing in front him.

"Not yet, there's still 10 people missing" He replied and I nodded.

"Where haven't you checked?"

"The West side. Thats mostly sub zero chambers, we think one person is stuck inside there. We are trying to get a crane over there to get the door open" I nodded again.

"Thank you" I turned to flash away but turned back to the fire captain.

"Who hasn't been accounted for? Has a Dr. Snow been found?" I asked a hint of desperation in my voice. I cursed myself internally for asking but I need to know. He thought about it for a moment.

"Not that I know of. I can check for you. I did see her name on the visitor list though."

"Thank you" I said then flashed into the building to see if I could get those 10 people out of there. After 10 minutes I had 7 people, relatively unharmed out but the last three must be near the sub zero chambers. I flashed back to the fire captain who was holding a clip board.

"Dr. Caitlin Snow is still unaccounted for. Did you find her in the people you brought out?" The captain asked when I reached him. I cursed and shook my head no, she must be in the sub zero chambers. Those chambers could kill her.

"I'm going to the chambers now. Is the crane there yet?" I asked my fists clenched and my voice tight.

"Yeah, should be. One sec." he talked into a radio then nodded his head, "They got the door open". I flashed towards the West Wing of the lab and straight to the sub zero chambers.

"I'm coming Cait" I vowed as I ran as fast as I could to the chambers, she has to be okay. When I got there they were pulling a guy out who had gotten splattered on the wall. I ran past them inside, where a woman was lying covered in ice.

"Caitlin" I choked out and ran to her side, "Cait, wake up please" I stuttered pulling her into my arms. She was frozen, her skin was ice blue but felt like Natalie's after Cisco accidentally shot her with the cold gun. I lifted her into my arms and ran her out to the paramedics.

"She has hypothermia. She needs help right now" I yelled at the nearest paramedic who ran to the ambulance doors and opened them.

"Do you know her name?" she asked as I laid her down on the stretcher.

"Caitlin Snow, Dr. Caitlin Snow" I said looking down lovingly at my fiancé. I knew I couldn't stay with her as the Flash, I had to go. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked looking up at the red haired paramedic. She reminded me of Natalie with those green eyes to match.

"If we get her to the hospital. Even after that it will be long recovery for her" She answered and I nodded. I leaned down to Caitlin's ear.

"I love you, Cait. Please, please hold on" I begged then kissed her forehead, "I'll be back to you soon, I promise". With that I nodded to the red haired paramedic and jumped out of the ambulance. I watched as the ambulance sped away with a heavy heart. When it was out of sight, I went back to the fire captain.

"Did you find everyone that was inside?" I asked trying to hold back my tears. He glance up at me and nodded.

"Yep. 70 people dead and 15 injured. We are lucky only 80 people work here, the other 5 were all visitors here for different reasons." I ran my hand over my face.

"How'd the explosion happen?" He crossed his arms and looked back at me.

"Gas pipe blew, it looks like an accident. It's funny how one little mistake can kill 70 people in 2 hours" He growled out. I put my hand on the captain shoulder.

"Can't save everyone, sir. You all did your best" He looked up at me and nodded.

"Thanks for coming to help. I'm sure many people don't get the chance to say that to you, son" He said and extended his hand for mine to shake. I shook it with a small smile.

"Thank you, Captain" I replied then flashed away. I needed to see Caitlin, she had to be okay but I couldn't do that dressed as the Flash. I flashed back to our apartment and changed back into my regular clothes. I glanced at my phone and saw 10 missed calls from Cisco. I sighed and pressed the call back button.

"Barry! Finally, did you see what happened? Where have you been, man?!" Cisco's voice exclaimed from the phone.

"I was just there. Caitlin is on her way to the hospital right now with hypothermia. She was stuck in one of those sub zero chambers." I answered my voice cracking at the end. This couldn't be happening, I need Caitlin.

"Oh my god, Barry. We need to get to the hospital. I'll meet you there, bro." I grunted my acknowledgment then hung up the phone. I flashed to the hospital and went into the ER where Caitlin was most likely ER was crazy busy from the explosion. I went to the nursing station.

"Has Dr. Caitlin Snow been admitted yet? She was in the Arctic Labs explosions. I'm Barry Allen, her fiancé." The nurse looked at me then typed on her computer.

"Dr. Caitlin Snow is currently in surgery. I'll let you know when you can see her, Mr. Allen. You can take a seat over there" She said with a sympathetic smile. I nodded in response then took a seat where she indicated to wait. I twiddled my thumbs for a good 30 minutes before Cisco and Joe walked in the doors and towards me.

"She's in surgery. They are going to let me know when we can see her" I said when they came to stand in front of me. I didn't have the energy to stand up, it felt like I was sinking into a blackhole.

"Bar," I looked up at Joe who had sat down beside me, "Caitlin's going to be okay, she's a fighter" he said putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and put my face in my hands. I couldn't stop the tears now. I felt Joe put his arm around my shoulder. "Shhh, son. It's going to be alright".

"I can't lose her Joe" I choked out my voice cracking from the tears. Cisco looked like he was going to cry to as he sat in the seat across from us. I sat there silently crying with Joe's arm around me whispered soothing words. When I calmed down, Joe got up to get us all some coffee.

"Cait's going to be okay, man. I mean it's Caitlin, she has to be alright" Cisco said with conviction. I nodded and we both sat in silence. Both of us worried for Caitlin. Cait wasn't just important to me, she's like Cisco's big sister. This is hard for us both, we both love her and I know Joe thinks of her as his second daughter. When Joe came back, I sipped on the Jitters coffee and when it was all gone Joe took it to the trashcan for me. Every time a doctor came out, I hoped it was for me to tell us about Cait but it wasn't. After two hours of waiting, finally Caitlin's name was called.

"How is she?" I asked with hope in my voice. The doctor smiled gently.

"Dr. Snow is going to be just fine as soon as she wakes up. She's resting now but she should be waking up in a few hours" He said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we go see her?" Cisco asked.

"Only family can see her" The doctor replied with a sympathetic frown.

"Barry is her fiancé, that must count" Joe said with his arms crossed. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"That it does, Detective West. Come with me, Mr Allen. I'll take you to see your fiancé" I hugged Joe and Cisco then followed the Doctor back to Caitlin's room. She's going to be okay. We can still get married in a week if she's still feeling up to it. We could always push it back till she feels better or we could just elope and not worry about everyone else. I need to be married to her, I feel like I am already and I know I could never love anyone else like I love Caitlin. It wouldn't be right without her. When I looked inside the room, I stared at her a bit confused. Why is her hair white blonde? Her skin is paler than usual. I shook my head, maybe it's a side effect of the hypothermia. It'll probably wear off soon.

"She should be awake in few hours, Mr. Allen. Her body is extremely cold right now but she should warm up soon" The doctor said with a smile then left me with Caitlin. She looked so peaceful. I sat by her side and took her hand. It was freezing but at least her skin wasn't blue anymore.

"I'm here Cait" I whispered holding her hand to my lips, "I'm never leaving you again. God, I love you so much. I can't wait to be your husband and to hold you in my arms. I'm so glad your alright". I leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead then her lips quickly. I sat there for a few minutes just being happy she was alive and going to make a full recovery.

"Barry" I looked up at her face expecting to see those warm brown eyes I love so much but instead icy blue eyes stared looking at me.

"Cait?"

 **That is Chapter 3! Next chapter is Natalie telling her parents about baby number 2 then you will see Killer Frost in Chapter 5! Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beginning with shoutouts to those rad people who reviewed:**

 **Bman14 (Guest)- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **Guest (Oh man! I cantón wait forma chapter 5) Wait no more, it's here ( obviously). Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest (duuhhh:) Love it) Thanks so much and for reviewing!**

 **deliriouz2468**

 **SamTheKingOfHell**

 **Raquel (Guest) - It's not problem at all, I felt bad that you guys never got any feedback! The family dinner will be fun to write and I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **AgentMaryMargretSkitz**

 **clashofthelegends**

 **Molly(Guest)- Awe, thanks for much! I'm glad you like the series! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **Angel (Guest)- I'm glad you are liking the story so far! Thanks for the kind words and for reviewing:)**

 **Soooo soooooo soooooo sorry about the long absence guys! There was a really bad storm here in Florida where I live and my internet has been broken for a week! Things at home have been chaotic and we have been trying to get someone to the house to fix it but it took forever! My Dad finally asked someone from his IT department at work to come fix it. Anyway, here is Chapter 4! The next chapter will be up very soon to make up for my stupid internet!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I only own Natalie and Benjamin Allen.**

* _Eddie's POV*_

I sighed in content as I watched my beautiful wife making dinner. If you'd told me three years ago that I would be living in the year 2047 married to Barry Allen's daughter with a child of my own and another on the way, I would've laughed in your face and called you crazy. Now, I can't imagine my life any other way. When Nat, Bart and I stepped out of the portal with everyone standing there waiting for us to arrive I was afraid that Natalie would forget me and Bart would disappear but the Natalie that looked older and was staring at us in shock just merged with my Natalie. The rest is history.

"Daddy?" I was shook from my musings by my auburn haired son. I bent down to his level.

"Bart?" I answered grinning at him in question.

"Do you think the new baby will like me?" I furrowed my brows at the question. I didn't think he would worry about that, Bart is such a confident and carefree toddler, it's weird for him to ever question that.

"Of course they will. Who doesn't like you, little man?" Bart giggled and hit my shoulder lightly.

"I really want the baby to like me, Daddy. I have to be a good big brother like Mommy was to Uncle Benji!" He insisted his blue eyes, the same as mine, in a determined stare. I laughed lightly then pulled Bart into my arms and stood up.

"You are your mother's son so I'm sure you'll be fine and if you aren't sure about something then you know you can always ask your Mom or I" I comforted as Bart's eyes stared into mine with doubt shining in them, "You also could start practicing now by talking to them while they're in Mommy's tummy". Bart grinned at me and nodded, the doubt disappearing from his features.

"Thanks Daddy. I love you" Bart said hugging my neck tightly. My smile widened and I pulled my son closer to me.

"Love you too, buddy". Looking over Bart's shoulder I could see Natalie smiling at us with tears in her eyes. Bart looked over at Natalie and his face scrunched up in worry.

"Why are you crying Mommy? Are you sad?" Natalie walked towards us with a smile.

"No baby, I'm just happy. Really happy" I pulled Natalie in with my free arm and held my entire life in my arms. The door bell rang and we spilt apart. Bart struggled out of my arms to go flash to the front door.

"Bart don't open the door without Mom or I" I reminded him, you never know who could be at the door and I'm not losing my son. He can't reach the doorknob yet but it's best to teach him this at a young age.

"Damn hormones" I heard Natalie curse as she tried to control her tears. I kissed her forehead then ran to the door where Bart was patiently waiting for me to open the door for Barry and Caitlin.

"Hey guys" I said opening the door for my in laws. They both offered me smiles.

"Hey Eddie, how are you?" Caitlin asked coming in and giving me a hug. Before I could reply Bart squealed in excitement.

"Grandpa! Grandma! You're finally here!" I laughed as he tackled Barry. Barry was used to it and took it in stride.

"Look how big you've gotten! What is your mother feeding you?" We all laughed as Barry walked inside carrying my scarlet speedster.

"Silly Grandpa, you saw me yesterday. I didn't grow at all!" Bart exclaimed giggling away.

"Yeah that's your Grandpa, silly. Does Grandma get a hug?" Caitlin teased then Bart jumped into her arms.

"Yes Grandma does. Mommy said we are telling you guys the big news tonight so I have to keep my lips sealed" Bart replied doing the lips sealed motion with his hands then scrambling down so he could flash to god knows where. Caitlin and Barry turned to look at me with questioning faces. I laughed nervously and clapped my hands together.

"Come on in, it must be freezing outside" I said ignoring their questioning faces. Caitlin snorted at the joke and pushed her currently bleach blonde hair behind her shoulder. Her hair is always that color when it's winter. Imagine my surprise when I came to the future and found out all I missed. They didn't further question me and followed me into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad! I'm glad you guys could make it" Natalie said giving them both hugs.

"How's my scarlet angel doing?" Barry asked smiling at his daughter. Nat laughed at the nickname that Barry has been calling her since she was born.

"I'm good Dad. How are you guys?" Nat asked as she walked around the counter to grab the food to take to the table. I started grabbing the other dishes and helping her put the food on the table that I set when I got back.

"Things have been good, sweetie. Wasn't your brother going to come?" Caitlin asked taking a seat at the table. Natalie and I exchanged a look then laughed lightly.

"He had other plans" I said grinning at my in laws who both looked confused.

"Bart! Time for dinner, honey" Natalie called as we both sat down. Bart flashed into the room and to his seat.

"Can we tell them now Mommy?" he asked as he sat on his high chair.

"Not yet, sweetie. Let's finish dinner first" Natalie chided holding his bowl up to feed him.

"Tell us what?" Barry asked leaning forward. Caitlin lightly hit his arm.

"They will tell us when they want to Barry! Don't be rude, not everything has to happen asap" she scolded as Barry rubbed his arm with a pout. 25 years and he still is the same good old Barry, it's weird to be younger than him now. The rest of dinner passed by with telling how our weeks went and what was new. When everyone was finished with their food and small talk was over, Natalie went to get desert. Brownies and vanilla ice cream, Bart's favorite.

"Okay, Natalie, Eddie. What's your big news?" Caitlin asked politely as she ate her desert with her usual grace and poise. Natalie and I shared a smile and looked over at Bart.

"Can I tell them now?" Bart asked vibrating with excitement.

"Yes, son, you can tell them now" I answered with a grin.

"I'm gonna be a big brother!" He exclaimed looking at Barry and Caitlin. They both looked shocked for a second before wide smiles spread across their faces.

"That's amazing! Congrats guys" Caitlin said as her and Barry got up to hug us.

"I thought you looked a little bigger" Barry teased when it was his turn to hug Natalie.

"Dad!" Nat exclaimed hitting her Dad playfully as he laughed.

"How far along are you?" Caitlin asked with a smile as Barry wrapped his arm around his wife. In all these years, they have always acted just as in love with each other as they were 25 years ago. They are celebrating their 26 anniversary in 3 months. Natalie and I have only been married for 11 months now.

"- weeks" Natalie replied with an excited smile. We always wanted Bart to have a sibling, even when we were both still in the past.

"It's still pretty early then isn't it?" Barry asked smiling at the two of us while holding Bart who had jumped into his arms.

"Yeah, we found out earlier than we did Bart" I joked and the four of us laughed while Bart looked confused.

"Daddy, what are you all laughing at?" Bart asked reaching across the space between Barry and I to pull on my sleeve. I grinned at him and ruffled his hair.

"I'll tell you when you're older, buddy" Bart pouted and leaned his head on Barry's shoulder.

"I wanna know now" Bart grumbled in Barry's neck and the four of us all smiled at him. I watched Natalie glance up at the clock then over at Bart. Looks like its bed time for Bart.

"Sweetie, it's time for bed" Nat said gently as she walked to take Bart upstairs.

"But Mommy, I'm not tired" Bart said yawning.

"Okay, little speedster, say goodnight. You know you're gonna see them tomorrow" Nat chided with a smile. Bart never liked going to sleep first, he didn't like missing anything.

"If you go to bed now, I'll take you to get ice cream tomorrow during my break" Caitlin said and I knew Bart was sold. Give him Grandma time and ice cream and my little man is set.

"Can we get chocolate?" Bart asked peaking up at his grandmother. Caitlin laughed and nodded.

"Whatever you want"

"Okay, Mommy I'm ready for bed now" Bart conceded. He said his goodbyes to Barry and Caitlin then jumped into my arms to say goodnight.

"Love you" Bart exclaimed to all of us as Nat carried him up the stairs as he rubbed his tired little eyes.

"Natalie used to be like that too" Barry said taking a seat on our scarlet couch. Caitlin joined him a second later and Barry put his arm around her to pull her closer. I've never seen two people more in love than my in laws.

"What about Benji?" I asked taking a seat on the side chair. Caitlin and Barry exchanged a laugh then turned back to me.

"He was always out like a light before we even finished dinner" I laughed along with them, "It's funny, in all other areas Natalie and Benji were like twins" Caitlin explained.

"Yeah, little bro is my male mini me" Nat joked coming into the room and plopping into my lap. My arms went around her middle instinctively and my hands rested over her belly where our unborn child was tucked safely growing.

 **That's it for Chapter 4! I hope you all liked it and I promise Chapter 5 will have Killer Frost AND be here sooner! Thanks for reading and please leave me a review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back my lovely readers! First off, shoutouts/replies to those who reviewed:**

 **Raquel (Guest)- I'm glad you liked it and sorry to make you worry. I literally had no way to tell you guys what was up, sorry again! As for baby number 2, I have no idea what the gender will be and the Wally idea I won't be able to do sorry. I did Bart Allen while keeping him and Allen and I can't make the new baby Wally because he is a West. Thanks for reviewing and the suggestion. Keep them coming:) Also, I love the photo album idea!**

 **mysweetthings**

 **T917MA (Guest)- Sorry, there was huge storm by my house and the internet was out for a week! I mentioned that in the previous story, so if you want the full story...it's there. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **deliriouz2468**

 **Molly (Guest)- Awe, thats okay. You can imagine them any way you want to, I know that I'm guilty of imagining them younger too! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

 **GingerGeekGal1796**

 **Angel (Guest)- Awe, thank you! I'm glad you like it:) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Caskett93**

 **Sorry about my absence again...I started writing this chapter right after chapter 4 but then I suddenly didn't know what to write at all. Now that Flash is on hiatus I have no inspiration like I did while writing Scarlet Angels. Plus, summer is distracting me. Then when I finally got through the writer's block, my internet got taken out again but we got a new router soooo all is well again! Sorry, sorry, sorry again but here is the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. Only Benji and Natalie Allen.**

* _Barry's POV_ *

"Cait?" Her eyes fluttered closed again and I released the breath I was holding. What the hell is happening? I stood up and pulled out my phone to call Natalie. I got to her number that was still saved then stopped. Natalie is where she belongs and that isn't where I'm at. I really need to talk to her, I've found myself doing that since the day she disappeared. Sometimes it feels like she's dead but I know she just hasn't been born and I won't see her again for like 20 years. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

I looked down at my home screen of my phone to stare at the picture of my girls and grandson. I miss them. Cisco's photo popped up and I realized it was a phone call.

"Barry! What's going on? Is Cait okay?" Cisco practically yelled into the phone when I answered it.

"She's fine. Doctor said she should be waking up in a few hours. She opened her eyes for like two seconds then went back to sleep a minute ago" I answered staring down at her. I heard Cisco sigh in relief then say something to Joe. "But guys..." I hesitated to speak.

"What's wrong Bar?" Cisco's voice asked

"Som- something's different about her. Cait's skin is ice cold like Natalie's, her hair is almost white and her eyes are ice blue" I stuttered out.

"Dude, Nat warned us about this. She's gonna be okay"

"Yeah but Natal also said that it would take a long time for Caitlin to get better after this happened. What if the futures different now?" My biggest fear that had been gripping at my heart since I heard about the explosion at Arctic Labs.

"Don't you think all traces of Natalie would disappear if that happened? Her locket is still here in Caitlin's purse where it's been since she left. All her clothes and the pictures we took of her and Bart." That does make sense but doubt was still in my heart and I hate this feeling. Caitlin is my life, Natalie is my little girl and Bart is my grandson. I don't know what I'd do if I never saw any of them ever again.

"I can't lose her Cisco" I choked out sitting back in my seat at her bedside. The tears were back and I knew I needed to pull myself together for Cait.

"I know Barry and you won't." there was a short pause then Cisco spoke again, "When Natalie was saying goodbye to me, she told me that she left me a letter to give to you. She said to give it to you when Arctic Labs exploded." I pushed away the tears and stood up.

"Where is it at?" I asked urgently.

"In my desk at STAR Labs"

"I'll be right back" I hung up the phone then leaned down to kiss Caitlin's forehead, "I love you". With that I flashed to STAR Labs and to Cisco's desk. I opened the draw to see an envelope with Natalie's handwriting on it, 'Team Flash;)'. I traced my hand over the letters with a smile. My smile disappeared when I remembered why I had to open this letter in the first place. I took a seat at Cisco's desk and opened the letter.

Dear Dad,

If you are reading this letter then Killer Frost has been born. (Killer Frost was Uncle Cisco's idea, so don't shoot the messenger.) Arctic Labs has exploded while Mom was inside one of their sub zero chambers. When she wakes up for real, you need to tell her straight out that something has changed. It'll take some time to get Mom back to being herself. Unfortunately, Mom might hurt some people but it's by accident. Dad you have to be there for her, no matter what happens.

Here's what you need to do, call Firestorm and have them come to STAR Labs. They are the only ones who will be able to help Mom return to normal. Dad you are the only besides Ronnie Raymond that will be able to touch Mom until she gets a hold of her powers. Part of Killer Frost is that she will steal all the warmth in your body, Dad your metabolism is too fast for this to happen to you. Be careful and good luck. I love you guys. Maybe this time around, you could give me a sibling;)

Your Scarlet Angel,

Natalie 3

I smiled at the end, maybe everything is going to be okay. I need to call Ronnie and Dr. Stein. I folded the letter and put it in my pocket. Time to get back to the hospital. I flashed back into Caitlin's hospital room, she was just the way I left her. I texted Cisco the room number so Joe and him could come back. 5 minutes later they knocked on the door and they both entered.

"How are you holding up, Bar?" Joe asked giving me a hug. I smiled sadly at Joe.

"I'm alright. I'm just really scared Joe" I admitted looking down at my hands. Joe put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Cisco came forward staring at Caitlin.

"Wow, she really does look different" Joe and I turned to look at Cisco, "She looks kinda badass". I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, not the time. Where's the letter?" I pulled it out and handed it to Cisco for him to read. Cisco handed it to Joe to read and walked towards the other side of the bed to look at Caitlin.

"Cisco wait!" I said but it was too late, he'd touched Caitlin. I saw the ice go up his arm and he started to look pale. I flashed to them and pulled Cisco away from Cait. "Didn't you read the part where it says not to touch her?"

"Yeah, I was just curious if Nat was just exaggerating. Dude, that felt so wicked!" Cisco exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"We need to call Ronnie and Dr. Stein. Do you still have their numbers?" I asked turning the subject back to helping Caitlin get better.

"Yeah but dude don't you know what this means?" I raised my eyebrows at him in question.

"What?"

"I came up with another badass nickname!' He said happily. Joe and I chuckled.

"Just call them, please" I laughed then turned back to Caitlin and held her hand. After trying to get ahold of Ronnie for 10 minutes, Cisco decided to just leave them a message for now then call them back tomorrow.

"Maybe he just can't get to the phone right now. It's gonna be okay Barry" Cisco said leaning against the wall with a fake smile on his face. I nodded then turned back to look at Caitlin's peaceful face. Even though she was different now, I know that she's still my Cait and she always will be.

The next few hours went on with us carrying on pointless conversation till Cisco and Joe left with promises of returning tomorrow. Once I was alone again, I laid on the bed next to Caitlin and curled up next to her sleeping form. Hopefully the morning will bring better news. I prayed to whatever God was out there, that Caitlin would be okay. That we would get married and have Natalie and as many siblings for her as possible. I fell asleep staring at the face of the love of my life.

* _The Next Morning*_

"Barry, barry. Wake up" I opened my eyes to see brown eyes looking down at me.

"Caitlin, you're awake" I said happily and hugged her tightly. She let out an 'oomph' as I practically tackled her in the small hospital bed.

"I'm okay. What's going on? Why do I feel so weird". She moved her head around a bit stretching it out. I thought about telling her everything. I shook my head. I shouldn't freak her out with the changes to her body yet. At the same time, Natalie did tell me that I need to tell her the truth immediately. Caitlin's ice cold hand touched my cheek throwing me out of my thoughts. Ah, what the hell? I leaned forward and kissed her full on. Although her lips were freezing, she still tasted like Caitlin and I could live with that. I wonder why her temperature isn't infecting me though. Probably has to do with the super speed. When I pulled away Caitlin smiled softly at me and laid her head back down on the hospital pillow.

"I love you and nothing is ever gonna change that, do you know that?" I asked stroking her hair with one hand while I held onto the other one. Caitlin gave me a concerned look.

"Barry, what's going on?" She said sitting up quickly. I stood from my chair then went to sit in front of her on the bed. Time to tell her, honestly is the best policy. Right?

"Do you trust me?" I asked taking her hands into my own. My gaze looking down at the engagement ring I gave her a year ago, I smiled down at it then looked back up at Cait as she was looking at me in concern.

"With my life" she replied giving my hands a squeeze.

"What do you remember about the last few days?".

"The last thing I remember is being taken on a tour of Arctic Labs and there being an explosion."

"Well, the explosion did something to you. The particle accelerator made you able to be changed and when you were stuck in the sub zero chambers it changed you." I said slowly. Caitlin nodded and I gave her hands another squeeze but she didn't squeeze back this time.

"This is what Natalie warned us about? Isn't it?" I nodded. A knock on the door startled us both and a nurse walked in.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt. Glad to see you awake, Dr. Snow" The blonde haired nurse said with a smile, "I just need to check your vitals". I stood up to give her better access to Caitlin and took a seat in the chair I 'd been inhabiting for the last three days.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked as she walked towards Cait. Caitlin smiled back and offered her arm to the nurse.

"A little cold but I'm good. Barry, why don't you go get some breakfast then come back?"

"Cait, I'm fine" Caitlin gave me the look and I raised my hands in defense, "Fine, I'll be back in a flash though" I said with a wink then walked out of the room to head towards the cafeteria. My eyes widened when I remembered that the nurse can't touch Cait. I flashed back but I was too late the nurse was on the floor looking lifeless and Caitlin had ice blue eyes.

Killer Frost.

 **Tada! I hope you guys liked it! More Killer Frost after this next chapter! Sorry again for the delay! Thanks for reading and please review! You guys rock for being so supportive and understanding:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back my lovelies! Shoutouts to those wonderful people who reviewed:**

 **GingerGeekGal1796**

 **Raquel (Guest) - Aw thanks so much! I'm glad you like this story that much. Sorry to keep you waiting and No I haven't seen the trailer yet. I didn't know it was up but I will defiantly check it out now, thanks! This is all true, it will take awhile to get her powers stable. The wedding is going to be postponed till she's better but it will happen! Thanks for reviewing and being so dedicated to this story, you rock:)**

 **deliriouz2468**

 **badkarma00**

 **Guest (:I officially hate you xD... if you don't post now I could do something crazy... *_* It was beautiful... I'm so sorry that Caitlin killed that poor nurse but she is KILLER Frost... it was needed. She should be a big bad and even if we can make her good she still need to start bad in some way. This was one way.**

 **very good job. Write soon!)- I'm glad you saw that that was my point with Barry forgetting. He is the Flash but he is still human. Caitlin will be struggling with her identity for awhile but she will be good again, I promise! Thanks for reading and I hope you don't really hate me:)**

 **Mairrenn**

 **randomnessaccount**

 **Guest( DAMN! KILLER FROST IS A TOTAL BADASS! THESE STORIES ARE AWESOME, U SEEM AWESOME TOO)- Awe, thanks so much! I'm glad you love the story it means a lot:) thanks for reviewing.**

 **Demon lover (Guest) - I explained why at the beginning of the last chapter but it was a technical issue that messed things up. Sorry it took so long. Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **EzReality**

 **Fanfiction Rules (Guest) - Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it:)**

 **24**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Benji and Natalie Allen. I don't own the Flash.**

* _Natalie's POV_ *

It's been two days since Eddie and I told Mom and Dad about the new baby. Since I'm only four weeks in, you can't see the bump but I'm sure now that my parents know, everyone will know. Eddie never really got to be really excited about Bart. With worrying about Vortex, the possibility space time continuum swallowing me whole and my Dad killing Eddie, there was no time to get excited and spread the news. We kept Bart on the down low up until I was showing but I'm here the minute I walk into work today, everyone will know.

Working under my Dad and upstairs from my husband is nice, it means I get to see them all the time. Eddie goes in earlier than me, when I do go in, so I can get Bart to daycare or to Mom and Dads. Mom loves working but during the winter months, like it is now, she kinda stays hidden from world for the most part. So, Bart is with Grandma today therefore I am at work. When the elevator dinged indicating that I was on the right floor, I walked out and headed towards the lab.

"Hey Nat" I turned to see Officer Larry Gomez who works the front desk most days waving me over.

"Hey Larry. How are you today?" I asked with a kind smile for the officer who was retiring in 6 months.

"I'm doing great actually and hey, congrats on baby number 2" My smile widened and my hands went to my stomach.

"Thanks, Eddie and I are really excited". Larry smiled affectionally, he had three kids himself, two girls and a boy.

"What does Bart think about being a big brother?"

"He's excited, everywhere we go he's always talking about finally getting a sibling" Larry laughed along with me.

"I remember that time, enjoy them while they last. Before you know it, they'll be all grown up with kids of their own. Although if they are anything like you, they might come work in the same department" I remember visiting this place as a little girl and both time Officer Gomez was here with a smiling face.

"Bart is only a year old for Christ's sake, stop freaking me out." I joked then waved goodbye and headed upstairs. I quickly waved at Eddie who was on the phone at his desk. His partner, Charlie Braddock, gave me a wave too. I like Eddie's partner, he's a laid back guy with a good sense of humor and his husband is hilarious.

"Hey Dad" I called coming into the lab and putting my stuff in the lockers by the door. He was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork looking bored out of his mind.

"Morning, how's our newest edition doing today?" he asked looking up at me looking glad to have a distraction.

"Good. I could do without the morning sickness though". He hummed in response and looked back down at the paperwork. "Rough morning Daddio?" I joked sitting on the edge of his desk. His green eyes looked up at me and he sighed.

"I woke up late and then my car broke down so I flashed to work. When I got to work I saw this monster pile of paperwork on my desk so I went to get some coffee but then the intern bumped into me and spilled the coffee all over me" He exclaimed gesturing to the giant coffee stain on his sweater frustration evident in his voice.

"Dad, why don't you just flash home and get a new sweater? Everyone would just think you had one in your locker or that I brought you one when I came in" Dad looked up at me with a smile.

"I have such a smart daughter. Have I told you lately how proud of you I am?" Dad said smiling at me the same way he did the last time I saw past him. I love my Dad so much. When I got back to the future (hahaXD), Dad told me how much he missed Bart and I. I was only away from him for a few seconds but for him it was like a year but even when he had baby me, I didn't remember anything from before.

"Not in the last week" I replied putting a finger on my chin. Dad grinned and got up and kissed my cheek.

"Be right back" He quipped then flashed away. 85 seconds later he was back and I was at my desk with half of my father's stack of paperwork ready to get some work done. When he saw the stack he smiled at me and brought me a cup of hot tea, wish it was coffee but pregnancy means no caffeine. Biggest downside of being pregnant.

* _Bart's POV_ *

"GRANDMA" I squealed as she tickled me. I tried my hardest to fight away from the tickle monster but it was a useless fight. Grandma always wins the tickle games, Daddy though, I can beat him and get away. After a few minutes of trying to struggle away, Grandma finally relented and released me while I giggled with a big smile on my face. Her hands are cold, like Mommy's so I like it. Uncle Benji's hands are cold too, I like cold hands. I miss Mommy and Daddy but I like being with Grandma, she reads me stories and takes me for ice cream.

"Okay, Bart, would you like to go meet Uncle Benji for lunch?" Grandma asked as she grabbed my coat and shoes to go out to lunch.

"Yay! Can we please?" I asked excited to see my favorite Uncle. Uncle Cisco is fun and awesome but Uncle Benji looks like Mommy and has cold hands so I like him best. But no one is better than Mommy and Daddy. After I had my coat on and shoes with the flash insignia on the sides, Grandma and I set off to lunch. When we got there Uncle Benji was walking inside, his green eyes finding us immediately.

"UNCLE BENJI" I yelled and ran at human speed to my favorite uncle. He leaned down and scooped me up just like Daddy does.

"Hey Bart, look how big you've gotten. Wow" I giggled and hit him playfully.

"You saw me two days ago, silly Uncle Benji" I teased smiling happily at him.

"Your right, how could you have possibly grown in two days? What's wrong with me?" He exclaimed smiling at me. Grandma came to stand next to us with a smile.

"Hey Benji" She said pulling him in for a one armed hug since he was still holding me.

"Hey Mom, how's it going? I see your eyes are looking a little blue today" When it gets cold outside Grandma's eyes turn blue and her hair is white but it's still auburn right now so she still comes out in public.

"I'm hungry" I whined pulling on Uncle Benji's jacket after they were talking for a few minutes when they paused for a second, "and cold". I finished with an innocent smile on my face.

"Okay, let's get this little guy some food, Mom. It's my treat, come on" Uncle Benji said leading us inside as Grandma protested on him paying. I only wish Mommy, Daddy and Grandpa could be here too.

 **That's the chapter, I told you guys it would be a faster update! I will update again on Monday! I hope you all like Bart's POV and let me know if you want to see more of Benji Allen. Thanks for reading and please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back peoples! First of all, shoutouts to my reviewers:**

 **Raquel (Guest) - There will be more Cisco and Allen family time, I promise! Felicity will be in the present side of the story but she will be mentioned in the future. Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **Caskett93**

 **deliriouz2468**

 **EzReality**

 **GingerGeekGal1796**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

 **This is going to be my last update for a week because I'm going to North Carolina for a family reunion and to see my cousins. Thanks for understanding and I hope y'all love the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit. I only own Natalie and Benji Allen.**

* _Barry's POV_ *

Killer Frost has taken over, Caitlin must be lost in the grief that she just took a life. She's a tough woman but I know how fragile Caitlin is when it comes to death in general. Watching people die is hard for Cait but being the one to kill that person must be destroying her.

"Cait, it's okay it wasn't your fault" I said walking towards her slowly. The ice cold blue eyes snapped to me and I felt 20 degrees colder. She looked at me with confusion and hatred all in the same expression. I put my hands up in defense than tried again.

"Cait, you have to snap out of it. It's me, Barry" I reasoned as she looked at me so conflicted and angry all at the same time. Caitlin's face looked conflicted for a moment than her eyes returned to brown.

"Barry? What have I done?" My heart broke at the pain in her voice. I put my hands down and walked to pull her to my chest but before I could get there an icicle tear fell from her eye, her eyes returned to the ice blue that shook me to the core. I knew that Killer Frost was in full control now.

"Caitlin, please. Come back to-"

"NO" she screamed and threw her hands at me sending ice to throw me across the room. My body landed with a thud. When I looked up the window was open and Caitlin was gone.

"CAITLIN" I yelled as I flashed up and looked out the window to try and find some clue to where she'd go. The door swung open and Cisco walked in.

"Dude, what the frack happened here?" He said his mouth hanging open in shock.

"I...I, Killer Frost happened" I stuttered as I turned to look down at the dead nurse.

"Cool" I glared at him and he shook his head, "So not cool, I mean. This is terrible. Where's Caitlin now?" I shook my head again.

"I don't know, she used her ice powers to get me away from her and left through the window" I said feeling completely helpless. I need Caitlin back. I turned back to Cisco, "Did you get ahold of Ronnie or Dr. Stein?"

"Yeah, Ronnie called me back and said they are on their way now. They won't get here till late tomorrow though, man. What are we going to do till then? Nat's letter didn't say anything else about this, did it?"

"No, just that Ronnie could fix her" I thought for a second, "Wait, I was able to get her to remember for a second. Maybe I could keep her subdued until he can stabilize Cait" Cisco nodded in agreement.

"We need to find her first, dude"

"Then let's get back to STAR Labs and find her. I'll call Joe and ask him to help with this mess and keep a lookout for Caitlin" Cisco nodded and we were on our way.

 _*2 hours later*_

We've looked all around Central City but there has been no sign of Caitlin or Killer Frost anywhere besides a few dead bodies found drained of all heat in there bodies. They all died of hypothermia in a matter of seconds. Joe cleaned up the messes and has the whole department looking for Caitlin right now, with orders not to touch her. They were all to call Joe and he would call the Flash. I've run up and down the city but no sign of my fiancé.

I sat down with a huff in the chair in the control room after the 20th time scoping out the city for Caitlin. I stared down at the letter Natalie left for me and one thing stuck out to me. Caitlin needed to absorb heat or Killer Frost needed to. This is so complicated. In the old preset time, Ronnie was still around at this time which meant that he probably solved this problem quickly but we might be able to use the heat gun as a replacement Ronnie.

"Cisco. I think I might know how to destroy Killer Frost".

Cisco and I came up with a plan just as we got a call from Joe telling us that Caitlin had been spotted at the park where Natalie, Bart and Eddie went back to the future. I grabbed the heat gun and went off to save my fiancé. When I got there, she was just laying on the grass in a circle of ice around her. She looked like a snow angel. My snow angel. I sat down next to her and put the heat gun out of her line of vision. She didn't look at me, just sat there.

"Caitlin, it's Barry again. I'm not leaving again and you can't make me" I paused and took her hand. Her ice blue eyes finally looked at me then at our hands.

"It's not stealing your warmth" She whispered sitting up, her white blonde hair blowing in the cold wind blowing around us. It began to snow and I put one hand on the heat gun by my side.

"No, you can't. My body moves to fast for that. You don't have to worry about hurting me or anyone else again. Let me take you back to STAR Labs and work on how to control this." I said gently rubbing circles on her ice cold hand.

"I killed all those people Barry, just to feel warmth. I'm a killer, I'm Killer Frost, just like Cisco said I was " She whispered her eyes turning back to the brown eyes that melts my heart.

"No, you had no control over your actions Cait. You aren't going to have to do this anymore, I promise" I replied grabbing the heat gun in my hand ready to shoot her with it. There was only one problem, I'm terrified that I might kill her but I've already had up my mind that if Caitlin dies then so do I. No more Killer Frost, no more Flash. No Caitlin Snow, no Barry Allen. It was as simple as that.

"Barry?" Caitlin asked her eyes traveling down to my other arm but I used my other hand to grab her chin and make her look at me.

"I love you" I stated firmly then pulled the gun up and shot her.

 **Dun dun dun...does she survive? What happens next? Find out in the next...well not the next but the one after that! Okay, enough of my silliness, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember no new chapter for at least a week. Thanks for reading and please review:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back my faithful readers! First off, shoutouts to my reviewers:**

 **Raquel (Guest)- I'm glad you liked it and thanks I had a great trip, thanks for asking! I'm sorry again for making you wait! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **Caskett93**

 **GingerGeekGal1796**

 **Syl-Daughter-of-Loki**

 **thebatboy**

 **deliriouz2468**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

 **Anul (Guest)-yay! I'm glad that you do! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **Fishcandy538**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Benji and Natalie Allen. I don't own the Flash, that all belongs to D.C Comics.**

* _Natalie's POV*_

"Are you ready to have the day to ourselves?" Eddie whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist while I made pancakes for the three of us. I laughed lightly and leaned back against him. Bart was going to be with Benji for the whole day. Every month, on the second Saturday, Benji takes Bart for the day. They do whatever Bart wants to for the day then Benji will bring him home knocked out from all the excitement. Bart loves spending the day with his Uncle Benji, he talks about it the week before and raves about it for the week after. Eddie and I take advantage of this and make sure we have the day off to spend together.

"God, yes" I sighed and heard Eddie chuckle, his warm breath tickling my neck, "Now get back to the bacon before you burn it" I teased. Eddie chuckled again then kissed my cheek and returned to his task of cooking the bacon.

"Are you ready for your day with Uncle Benji?" I asked Bart who was sitting on the counter watching us with a big grin on his face. His auburn curls were everywhere and his blue eyes wide with excitement for the day ahead.

"Yes I am, Mommy." Bart exclaimed, "I'll miss you and Daddy though" he added with a slight sadness to his tone. I felt happy tears in my eyes and turned off the stove as I finished the pancakes. Damn, hormones.

"We'll miss you too, buddy" Eddie said smiling at our son whose spirits were suddenly lifted with one look from his father.

"Daddy and I always miss you Bart. We love you very much" I reassured my son kissing his forehead. Bart smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck to hug me.

"I love you too" he whispered then flashed into Eddie's arms to hug him as well.

"Bart, no using super speed on the counter. You could hurt yourself" I scolded lightly. Bart smiled innocently while Eddie chuckled still holding our son with a smile on his face. I love my boys but they drive me insane.

"Sorry Mommy. I just wanted to hug Daddy" My face softened and I nodded my head.

"Okay but please don't do it again little man. Who would be the babies' big brother if you got hurt?" A look of alarm went across Bart's face.

"Sorry baby. Big brother will be more careful" Bart vowed looking at my stomach with a determined expression across his features that reminded me of my father. Eddie and I exchanged an amused look and I shook my head. At least he will be more careful now. Eddie kissed Bart's head then set him down so he could finish with the bacon. Bart flashed to me and put his hands on my stomach.

"Big brother Bart loves you" he whispered and I felt tears in my eyes again. I hate being pregnant sometimes, these damn hormones are getting the best of me. Bart kissed my stomach then smiled up at me. I picked up my son and kissed his forehead.

"You're such a sweet boy do you know that?" I asked as Bart stared at me with those blue eyes full of love. God, I love my son so much.

"I'm just being me, Mommy" Bart answered with a slight shrug.

"Never lose that" I whispered looking straight into his eyes to let him know that I meant it. Bart nodded and I walked him back to the counter to sit back down. Eddie kissed me quickly when I turned around then went back to the bacon with a smile on his handsome face. When I glanced at Bart I saw an eww look on his face. I laughed lightly then got all the stuff to set the table for breakfast. The phone rang after I finished setting the table up and I walked towards the landline to answer the phone. It was Benji's caller ID.

"Hey Benji. Are you on your way?" I asked winking at Bart when he noticed who I was talking to.

"Hey Uncle Benji!" Bart exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Hey Nat, yeah I'm on my way. Hi Bart" my little brother replied chuckling, "I just wanted to know if I could join you guys for breakfast, I sorta woke up late and..." Imagine that, an Allen late.

"Sure Benji. There's always more than enough food in this house. I'll set you up a plate. Where are you taking Bart today?"

"Wherever my favorite nephew wants to go" I rolled my eyes.

"He's your only nephew" I quipped as Benji laughed on the other side of the phone.

"I can feel your eye roll, sis and maybe not the only one for now. How far along are you now?"

"Twelve weeks. I won't be showing for like another three months. I thought you were a doctor who knew everything" I teased. Benji laughed and I could feel him shrugging.

"Haha, your a riot Nat. I'm pulling up now."

"Okay, see ya in a second" I replied then hung up and started walking to the front door. Benji only lives about 15 minutes away from Eddie and I. Mom and Dad are only 10 minutes away with Grandpa Joe only 2 minutes away with him living the next few streets over.

"Benji here?" Eddie asked clearly amused as Bart jumped down from the counter stool and flashed to the door. Bart wasn't tall enough for the door knob so I opened it for him and he ran straight into Benji's arms. My brother was waiting with arms open his green eyes filled with love and amusement at my son's hyper behavior. I pray he calms down one day.

"Good morning to you too" Benji joked looking down at Bart who was smiling happily at his uncle.

"Morning, little bro. Come on in, Eddie and I just finished breakfast" I said smiling at the male version of me that is my brother. Benji smiled and used his free arm to hug me then walked inside still holding Bart who started talking in rapid fire about what he wanted to do today. Benji just laughed and nodded as Bart spoke.

"Bart, you can tell your Uncle Benji after we eat, okay?" I said halting my son's rampage of words. Bart pouted for a second but nodded.

"Yes, Mommy." Benji set Bart in his seat at the table then pulled Eddie in for a hug. Ever since we came back to the future Benji and Eddie have been the best of friends. What can I say, Eddie is good with Allen/Snow children. After we all ate breakfast and cleaned the table, Bart and Benji got ready to leave.

"Be a good boy for your Uncle, okay?" I said kneeling in front of Bart by the front door. Bart nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"Yes, Mommy. I love you" I pulled him tightly to me.

"I love you more little man" Bart kissed my cheek then pulled away to jump into Eddie's arms who had just finished saying goodbye to Benji.

"Bye, little man. I love you" Eddie said holding Bart close to him.

"Love you too, Daddy. I'll see you after dinner. Take care of Mommy and the baby while I'm gone" Bart replied to his father with a serious expression on his one and half year old face. Eddie chuckled and kissed Bart's forehead.

"Will do, bud. See ya then" With that I left my son in the care of my brother. Once they pulled away in Benji's car, I turned to Eddie with a sigh.

"I miss him already" I mumbled leaning into my husbands chest. Eddie pulled me close with a sigh of his own.

"Me too" We stood there in each others arms for a few minutes. "Now, you are all mine" Eddie drawled out with a wink and I laughed as he pulled me to meet his lips.

 **That's all for now, the next chapter will be Caitlin learning to control her powers and you'll see how they resolve the wedding issue;) After that is Benji and Bart day together, get excited people because it's time for family fluff. I love family fluff. Till next time, thanks for reading and please review:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back people! First of all, shoutouts to the reviewers:**

 **Guest(I want more. Please don't make me beg... ahahah . Good chapter. Bart is the cutest baby ever. Thank you Sara)- There will be more soon, well you obviously know because you are reading this chapter now. Haha. Anyway, thanks for reviewing:)**

 **Raquel (Guest)- Sounds adorable! I actually write Bart based on my little cousins, haha. I'm glad you liked it so much! Thanks for reviewing :D**

 **GingerGeekGal1796**

 **Lina (Guest)- Wow, that's a hard question. I think I would choose Kat Mcnamara because she's an actress that I adore and I think she could play any part. Her personality would work great with Natalie's I think. Good question, thanks! Thanks for reviewing as well:)**

 **RomaticFanfic (Guest)- Thanks, I had a great time! Also, thanks for reviewing:)**

 **deliriouz2468**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

 **Singularity (Guest)- I'll be getting to that soon, don't worry! It'll be after the wedding is all I will tell you;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Raquel (Guest)- Sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with back to school stiff, it's my senior year and I've had a lot to do and a lot on my mind! I won't be doing a Father's Day special tho, sorry! Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **BellaBloor**

 **Nhoj Denew**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I only own Benji and Natalie Allen**

* _Cisco's POV*_

"Barry?" I exclaimed into the microphone , the blast delivered from the heat gun left static running through the speakers in the Cortex. All connection was lost. Come on Cait, be okay.

"Guys?" I called panic slipping through my voice. If Caitlin died then Natalie will never exist and neither will Bart. Then Eddie will be alone and the entire space time continuum will be…will be I don't know what. I can't lose my best friends. I stood up and began to pace around the room. Things didn't feel any different, maybe they are both okay. Man, this is so dangerous, the entire space time continuum could be ruined if this doesn't go right. Our plan needs to work. The plan was to shoot Caitlin with the heat gun so that it could counteract the cold effects of the explosion at Arctic Labs. The plan has gone exactly as Barry and I planned but it's taking too long to see if it actually worked. Why couldn't Ronnie and Dr. Stein have answered quicker? Why couldn't that explosion never have happened?

"Cisco?" I turned to the doorway to see Joe standing there.

"Joe, they aren't answering. I lost all connection after the blast went off"

"Calm down, son. I'm sure everything is fine. I bet they are on their way right now" I shook my head.

"It's been 20 minutes since the line went dead, Joe. We should've heard something by now" I fretted and did I just say that I'm fretting. Barry is so getting pranked when this is over.

"Cisco, calm down. I have complete and utter faith in Barry. He wouldn't have gone through with the plan, if he wasn't sure that it wouldn't work" Joe replied calmly resting his hands on the desk. I could tell by his creased brows that he was worried though.

"Yeah, you're right." I muttered pacing around some more. The screen started to beep and both Joe and I rushed to the computer to see what was going on. The visuals were coming back online and I could hear Barry crying on the other end.

"Barry, son, what's wrong?" Joe asked in concern.

"Barry, where's Cait? Are you guys okay?" I joined in leaning my face into the microphone. Please be okay. I heard Barry begin to laugh and cry all at the same time.

" _She's okay, we're okay. Cisco it worked_." Barry's voice carried through the speakers. I felt the relief fling thorugh me.

"Oh thank the dear lord above!" I exclaimed collapsing into my seat.

" _We're coming back now_ " Barry answered then clicked off the radio. I heard Joe sit down on the chair beside me and we both began to laugh. Everything is going to be okay. When Caitlin gets better, the wedding will be back on.

"Told you it would be okay, Cisco" Joe said patting my shoulder with a smile on his face. There was a rush of air and suddenly Barry was there holding Caitlin in his arms. She looked like herself again, the auburn hair and I'm sure those brown eyes are back too. Without a doubt, when she opened her eyes and there was her doe brown eyes.

"Hey" Caitlin mumbled after Barry had set her down but still kept his arm around her waist. I doubt that Barry will be letting her go any time soon.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked kindly as he stood up with that warm Dad smile that he always gives out to us.

"I'm so sorry to all of you. I don't know what was happening to me. I hurt all those people, I hurt all of you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life regretting that" Caitlin said her voice cracking with emotion.

"Cait, none of that was you're fault. That was Killer Frost" I insisted, Barry and Joe nodded in agreement. Caitlin smiled sadly.

"I am Killer Frost though. We are one in the same, she lives inside me"

"I could totally make a Lion King reference right now" I mumbled and we all laughed lightly. Barry turned to Caitlin and took both his gloved hands in hers.

"That doesn't matter to any of us. You are Dr. Caitlin Snow, the most beautiful and wonderful woman that I know. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you Caitlin. I know right now it seems like it's all wrong but we are all here for you" Barry said and I felt weird watching such an intimate moment between my two best friends. I glanced at Joe who was smiling proudly at his adoptive son.

"What about the wedding?" Caitlin whispered, the both of them clearly forgetting that Joe and I were standing there.

"We'll get married whenever you're ready. That is, if you still want to marry me?" Barry teased and Caitlin put her hand on Barry's cheek.

"Of course I do. I would marry you right now if I could". The wedding was originally supposed to be tomorrow and everything for the ceremony was all set up.

"I wouldn't go that far, you know, considering you can't touch anyone yet" I added with a smile, making everyone laugh lightly.

"Let's just postpone the wedding until you have a handle on your powers" Barry suggested smiling at Cait with love in his eyes. One day I want someone to look at me like that and for me to return that stare to them.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Cait asked biting her bottom lip, Barry smiled at her and nodded. Well, we certainly have our work cut out for us.

 _*Barry's POV*_

Three months since Arctic Labs exploded and here I am waiting at the alter with Cisco and Oliver to my left and a priest to my right and I'm ready to get married to the love of my life. It was a really hard three months to get through with Caitlin trying to get her powers in control. Lots of arguing and remodeling to STAR Labs but we made it. Now on this day as I wait for the wedding march to begin, I know I'm ready for this. I'm ready to start my life with Caitlin Snow and this time nothing is going to get in my way. Soon we'll have Natalie and maybe more kids, the future belongs to us now. To think that the particle accelerator is what started all of this amazes me. It's funny how one happening in the world could change your entire life and I wouldn't have it any other way. I firmly believe that without any of that other stuff happening that Caitlin and I would still come to this moment. Sara Diggle is the first one to come down carried by Diggle's wife, Lyla, being the cutest flower girl I've ever seen. No ring bearer because Cisco was holding Caitlin's ring in his pocket and Felicity had mine in her pocket **(the dress has a pocket don't worry)**. Iris followed after wearing the bridesmaid dress that Caitlin had picked out, it was scarlet red or Flash red as Cisco calls it. Then Felicity, as Caitlin's maid of honor in the same scarlet dress as Iris, walked down with a big grin on her face. She winked at me as she passed and I laughed under my breath at her. Oliver and Felicity have been together for a year now and just recently engaged. I couldn't be any more happier for them, they both deserve one another. Diggle smiled at me from his place in the second row where Lyla went to sit with Sara and Roger. Ronnie, Dr. Stein and his wife and all of the precinct sat a couple rows behind my family. Joe was in the first row smiling proudly with my Dad, who had been let out for just the ceremony sitting beside him with a similar look on his face. On the other side of the church sat Caitlin's family that I had officially all met at the rehearsal dinner last night. Caitlin's Mom was crying with a huge smile on her face. The only people missing were Natalie, Eddie, Bart and my mom. I know that Mom is her in spirit

"It's time" Cisco whispered to me as 'here comes the bride' begins to play. My face is going to break from all the smiling I've done and will continue to do today. As the door opened and revealed Caitlin looking as radiant as ever accompanied by her Dad, I felt my heart beating just a little bit faster. Yes it is time. If there was ever a time I wish life would just freeze forever, it's the moment Caitlin and I first locked eyes as she began her descend down the aisle. My heart felt like it was going to burst from the happiness I was feeling. When Cait finally reached me and Mr. Snow put her hand in mine, I just wanted to kiss her right then and there.

"Hi there Dr. Snow" I whispered tears in my eyes from how happy I was.

"Hello, Mr. Allen" she replied with that smile that made me feel like I could run around the entire world.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman, Bartholomew Henry Allen and Caitlin Eleanor Snow **(I made this up, don't know if it's correct)**. I understand that you've both written your own vows" We both nodded and the old man smiled, "Well then Dr. Snow, ladies first" Caitlin turned back to me and we held our hands between us.

"Barry Allen, you came into my life and changed everything. My life had fallen apart and you came along and made everything better. You melted the ice around my heart and taught me how to be happy again. We've been through so much these past two years and I wouldn't change one second of it. Even when things got difficult and I was having a rough time, you were always there and you never gave up on. I can never thank you even for coming into my life. You're my best friend, partner and now my husband. You have given me everything I could ever need and I love you so much. I'm so happy to finally become you're wife. I love you, Barry" I felt tears in my eyes at the beautiful words Caitlin had spoken. God, I love her so much. Caitlin put her hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears.

"Mr. Allen" the priest brought me out of my staring and awe at my almost wife's words.

"Oh yeah, I guess it's my turn" I joked and I could hear the soft later from the crowd. "There are so many things I want to say to you, Cait. You are easily my favorite person in the world and I can't imagine spending my life without you by my side. You believed in me when no one else did and have been this amazing constant in my life. Just being your friend, although I much prefer this, made me feel like I could do anything. I know that as long as I have you in my life, I can do anything in the world. When I was at my lowest point, you picked me right back up and set me straight. You are the most amazing woman I know and I'm so honored to be standing in front of you today. I love you, Caitlin and that is something that will never change. No matter what happens in our lives, I will always love and cherish you as my best friend and as my wife". Now it was her turn to cry and I leaned forward and returned the favor. God, we are emotional people.

"The rings?" The priest questioned looking at Cisco and Felicity respectively.

"Here you go" Felicity said handing Caitlin my ring.

"For you bro" Cisco handed me Caitlin's ring and I gave him a quick thank you. Caitlin and I put the rings on each other. I kissed her hand where I just put her ring on. I had a snowflake on the inside of mine and she has a lightning bolt on the inside of hers.

"Now, Bartholomew Henry Allen, do you take Caitlin Eleanor Snow as you wife?"

"I do" I answered without hesitation.

"Caitlin Eleanor Snow, do you take Bartholomew Henry Allen as your husband?"

"I do" she whispered smiling widely at me.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Allen you may now kiss Dr. Allen" And so I did.

 **The end! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm sorry for the long wait! More soon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back everybody! First off, the reason for my absence being extended is that I had to have surgery on my lip for a lump a couple weeks ago and then two more appeared soo I had to have surgery again on Thursday (October 7) and I am still in recovery. My poor lip is deformed a bit and very swollen and bruised. It's nothing serious or anything, it's over now, I think!**

 **Second, there is an amazing girl on YouTube called ElenaKorProdz who just released a Scarlet Angels inspired video! Now she just released a preview so the full video isn't up yet but I want you all to go subscribe to her and like the video because it's awesome (even though it's just a preview)!**

 **Now on to the shoutouts:**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**

 **EzReality**

 **Raquel(Guest): Yes, thank you, I am feeling a lot better. Although I do have to have another surgery that I am currently recovering from but don't worry about that, I'm fine now and most importantly I m back to writing this story! Thanks for reviewing and being so patient! Also, yes, things are currently fine with Iris.**

 **mmat- I'm glad and there is defiantly more coming! Bart will be coming to the present soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **thebatboy**

 **deliriouz2468**

 **RomanticFanfic(guest): Yeah, I really am very sorry about all the waiting you guys have had to endure! I updated almost everyday for Scarlet Angels. I am back to the story now, more updates going to come quickly! Thank for reviewing!**

 **Lina(guest): Yeah I though she was perfect to play Natalie as well! More is coming soon and I hope you guys will love it! Thanks for reviewing and being so patient!**

 **Guest: thanks for the reviewing and yes I will be giving chapters more regularly now!**

 **Last thing, please let me know what you guys want to see in the future segments of this story! All the present time stuff is all planned out with Bart coming and baby Nat coming soon. Do you want some Edalie or Allen family fluff? Let me know in the reviews please!**

 **Okay...now on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. I only own Benji and Natalie Allen**

 _*Benji's POV*_

"Bart, please be careful. I really don't feel like your mother speeding me to a deserted island!" I shouted trying to keep up with my speedster nephew. It's times like these when I really wish I had been born with superspeed like Nat. Bart laughed as he climbed onto the top of the monkey bars his auburn curls blowing in the wind.

"Silly Uncle Benji, Grandpa would just come get you" I snorted at that one and contemplated making snow to put under the bars in case he fell. Why did he have to pick the most dangerous thing to do at the park? I mean, aren't the swings a better alternative to climbing on top of the bars of the monkey bars? I looked around quickly to see if there was anyone around to see and pushed the edges of my glasses up. Just a little bit of snow couldn't hurt, metahumans are a pretty regular thing nowadays. My thoughts were interrupted when Bart let out a shriek.

"Bart!" I yelled in concern and used my powers to have snow break his fall. He landed in the pile I'd made and I ran over to him as fast as my non-speedster feet could take me. "Are you okay? Oh, please be okay. I just became legal to drink and I don't wanna die" I fretted, the last part being mumbled to myself.

"Let's do that again!" Bart giggled jumping out of the snow pile with a big smile displayed on his cheeks, his blue eyes alight with happiness.

"No" I laughed, relief flooding through me, "How about we got get some lunch instead?". Bart shrugged and stepped out of the pile, his clothes soaking wet.

"Or go get you some new clothes then go to lunch?".

"Okie dokie, Uncle Benji but I can just ran around to dry off instead". Little guy had a point and I didn't want to have to tell Nat about the almost incident so I quickly looked around then turned back to my nephew.

"Why not? No ones around to see but remember, don't tell your parents" Bart giggled again and nodded.

"I know Uncle Benji, what happens with Uncle Benji, stays with Uncle Benji". I smirked and ruffled those auburn curls.

"That's my scarlet speedster, now quickly dry off". Bart saluted me with a giggle and quickly did his speed thingy to dry off.

"Okay" I said clapping my hands together, "let's get out of here before someone asks us about the snow in the middle of summer. Now where would you like to eat?". I picked Bart up started walking to white car that Bart calls the 'Marshmallow Mobil'.

"Big Belly Burger" The young speedster exclaimed with a smile gracing his 20 month old face. Of course, why did I even bother asking?

"Yes sir" I grinned strapping him into his car seat when we go to the car. The ride to Big Belly Burger was filled with Bart talking a mile a minute about the new science museum that Dad took him to last week. Spending time with Bart like this reminds me of when I was a kid and Dad would take Nat and I out for the day just the three of us. Dad would let us do anything that we wanted for the entire day, he always made it special for us. I can't remember a time in my life that I didn't have my family by my side. When Grandpa Henry's funeral came and Nat, Eddie and Bart came back from the past, things were really weird. Seeing two of my big sister at once was really creepy then watching them combine into one person was even weirder. I mean growing up as the son of two metahumans, you see weird things but that was certainly new. Mom Dad, Uncle Cisco and Grandpa Joe had been acting a little weird once the funeral ended, watching all our surroundings like they were waiting for someone but everyone had been at the funeral and we were the only ones still there. Then the portal opened and a bloody Natalie with a blonde guy I had seen picture and a baby came through. To say my mind was blown was an understatement but I'm happy that it all happened. I got a new best friend/brother-in-law and an adorable nephew. Natalie had always been a little lonely, she never could find someone to be with, nobody was right for her. I guess everything happens for a reason though. It was hard to explain but we made it work.

"Yay, we're here" Bart exclaimed from the back and I put the car in park with a smile on my face. I cheered along with Bart then got out to get him out of his car seat. Once he was out of the child holding contraption, that took me forever to learn how to use by the way, we headed inside, Bart holding my hand and buzzing with excitement. This kid is always buzzing with excitement about something, I enjoy being his uncle.

After ordering our usual and Bart was busy with his coloring page the waitress gave us, I pulled out my phone to give Nat a quick update. When Bart and I first started doing this, she would text me every 20 minutes asking how it was going but I promised to text her an update at every meal so she wouldn't flash to our location to check on her baby, although since she is pregnant she isn't supposed to be flashing about.

"Where are we heading to next, B?" I asked leaning forward on my elbows. Bart looked up from his coloring page with a smile spreading across his face that made me smile too.

"Can we go to the zoo?" He asked blinking his baby blues at me. My ice heart melted a bit and I nodded.

"Whatever you want, B. Today is an Uncle and Nephew day" I replied ruffling his curly hair again. Bart giggled and swatted my hand away from his hair.

"Uncel Benji, stoooppp" He giggled as I began to tickle him. Once lunch was over I drove Bart and I to the Zoo. I had to carry the little speedster around to make sure he didn't flash off to see every animal in the Central City Zoo. After a long day of walking around the entire Zoo and getting Bart a stuffed tiger and some ice cream, we headed back to the Edalie house with Bart asleep peacefully in the back. I smiled at him asleep in the backseat clutching the stuffed tiger close to his chest. Maybe I should get a girlfriend, it would be nice to be a Dad. I defiantly see the appeal in it. I know my Dad, Grandpa Joe and Eddie love it, I am only 21 though so I'm not in any rush to get married juts yet. I want to spend a little more time just being a doctor and helping people. Once I'd turned down Nat and Eddie's street and pulled into their driveway did I let out a content sigh. When edalie kid number 2 is born, this car will be a little more packed and I am 100% looking forward to that.

"Let's go, B." I whispered picking him up gently, making sure to not drop the stuffed tiger I bought him. Bart's even breath tickled my neck and I had to stop to get his curls out my eye, I hope I don't get his auburn hair stuck on my glasses but oh well. I knocked softly on Nat and Eddie's front door and waited about two seconds before Eddie opened the door with an easy smile on his face.

"Hey Benji, how was the little man?" he asked moving aside so I could bring Bart inside.

"He was great as usual. You and Nat raised a good kid" I replied handing Bart to his Dad. Eddie looked down at Bart's face and brushed aside his auburn curls then kissed his forehead gently. He really loves his son, I remember Dad looking down at Nat and I like that.

"Thanks but it't not over yet. We still have like 17 more years to go" He said with a grin and I laughed lightly, "Thanks again for taking him out today, Bart really loves hanging out with his Uncle Benji". I smiled and shook my head.

"No, thank you for letting me take him for the day"

"Anytime Benji, I better get this one to bed. See ya at your parents house for Sunday dinner". I nodded and gave him a one armed brother hug.

"Yep and say hey to Nat for me. Wait, where is my sister?" I asked looking around for the pregnant speedster. Eddie laughed lightly and gestured to the upstairs.

"She fell asleep while we were watching a movie. We don't lots of that with Bart being the night owl he is" I laughed and walked back towards the door.

"Of course she did. Night Eddie"

"See ya Benji"

 **That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Also, I really need your opinion on something. I might be doing a Scarlet Angels Reimagined story where everything is the same but 5 year old Natalie comes to the past by accident and future Barry and Caitlin are trying to get her back and present Barry and Caitlin are trying to deal with the news about them having a future kid.**

 **Okay, that's it and more soon! Thanks for reading and please review:)**


End file.
